1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cable management equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to connecting assemblies such as work station outlets for accommodating adapters/receptacles and the like suitable for connecting various electrical and cable communication lines. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a work station outlet for behind-the-wall cable/equipment installations and/or management.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Cable management is extremely important in industries like the telecommunication industry where effective cable management can enhance signal transmission quality, protect connection regions from impact related damage, and prevent contamination. Communication transmission media, such as fiber optic cables and the like, are often operatively connected to work station outlets mounted to a wall and suitable to accommodate one or more receptacles operatively association with a face plate arranged at the front of the wall for receiving one or more connector jacks or the like. Optical fiber cables typically require extreme care in handling, connecting, positioning, and storing. For instance, optical fiber cables cannot be wound or bent to a radius less than a prescribed minimum bend radius without the occurrence of microcracks. There is thus a need for slack in the optical fiber cables so as to allow for effective handling and routing without incurring too sharp bends in the cable. Hence, any mounting for optical fiber cable must be capable of meeting at least these and other constraints, which can be a significant challenge in behind-the-wall applications where space is at a premium. These constraints have tended to deter efforts to develop behind-the-wall work station outlets having a flush mounting arrangement suitable for both electrical and optical fiber couplings. It is thus desirable to provide work station outlets that not only assist various wire/cable connection types, but also facilitate optical fiber cables being guided, supported and/or otherwise managed in a manner preventing undesirable bending, eliminating loose cable sags and preventing snags or twists, thereby decreasing the risk of damage to such optical fiber cables.
Despite efforts to date (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,559,922, 5,659,650, 5,761,368, and 6,243,526), a need remains for improved cable management equipment suitable to more effectively address the above-noted requirements associated with the handling of optical fiber cable and the like. More particularly, there is a need for improved work station outlet designs that facilitate cable management functions, provide for more efficient behind-the-wall cable installations, and enhance space utilization at or around the work station outlet.